Freedom
by SweetSakuraDreams
Summary: Purely Misao x Aoshi WaFFFluff! you KNOW you wanna read it! Dont resist the FLUFF! You cant let your heart miss out on AxM WaFF and you know it! Story 3 UP! Misao tries Meditating, but its SOO difficult with Aoshi!
1. Story1 FREEDOM

This is my first Aoshi x Misao fic. It is a WaFF/Fluff one shot. It probably has a LOT of errors in it, so feel free to correct me. If desire MORE FLUFF, I will write more WaFF/Fluff of AxM as additional chapters to this. I'll add other side stories such as this one, or I might add more WaFF/Fluff to this as a ch.2 and then add additional stories. Its all depending on if you really want me to, or else I'll leave it as it is. Please tell me your thoughts on this & my fic, please.  
  
-Sakura  
  
==================================================  
  
Misao watched as rain splattered against the window from inside the Aoiya. She could see Aoshi just sitting there, outside, on porch of the shrine, meditating.  
  
'He's been like that for the longest time…'  
  
She thought as her palms slid down the glass.   
  
'Aoshi-Sama…'  
  
The rain blurred out in Misao's view of Aoshi. It almost appeared as if Aoshi was behind bars like a jail.  
  
''I'll bust you out, I promise. I'll be the one to bring you out of your own jail.'  
  
Her hands rolled up into fists as she closed her eyes and hit the window softly with one of those fists. She rested her head against the window and closed her weary eyes. But she wouldn't let her everlasting smiling fade.  
  
'One day, we'll be free.'  
  
"Misao." A familiar voice came from behind her. It was Okina.  
  
"Nn." Misao mumbled in response.  
  
"You've been standing at the window all morning…" Okina said. Misao turned her head to look at the old man. She nodded.  
  
"Ever since Aoshi woke him up, of course." Okina chuckled.  
  
'I followed you everywhere. Hours before Sunrise is nothing.  
  
Just to see you, is all I need.  
  
But what I want is to be with you.'  
  
"It's past noon. Aren't you hungry, Misao?" He heard her stomach growl as she sheepishly put a hand over it and turned to Okina, sighing.  
  
'Aoshi-Sama is my hunger. I'm starving…'  
  
"Not really…" She lied, eyes driving to the ground.  
  
"Well. I'm sure Aoshi is." Okina said.  
  
"Oh! Then…" Misao started and smiled as she regained her sunny composure, "I guess I'll make some lunch for him!" She clasped her hands together. Okina left and then returned without a word, holding up a tray of a set of cups and bowls accompanied with rice and tea.  
  
'There's two of each…' Her heart was filled of joy. She smiled as she took the tray lightly.  
  
"A-Arigatou!" She managed and was so happy she ran out of the Aoiya and into the rain.  
  
'Spending time with you…  
  
Sounds like Heaven…'  
  
She hopped from on foot to the other, carefully holding the tray, avoiding muddy puddles. Aoshi pretended not to notice the girl as she sprung up the steps and came under the porch. She shook her head so that the water droplets flew all around. It left her hair messier than usual.  
  
'Aoshi-Sama…'  
  
"Aoshi-Sama. I brought you some food. I'm sorry for interrupting you." Misao bowed as she sat down on her knees, laying the tray down on the wooden floor.  
  
Aoshi opened one eye to look at the girl. Misao looked back, with a hopeful smile. He then opened the other to look at her. Misao felt her cheeks warm up.  
  
"Eat up, Aoshi-Sama. You need your strength. Here." She offered as she poured some tea into a cup and held it out to him. She watched as Aoshi took the cup from her with a strong hand that swallowed hers up. The moment seemed to last forever for Misao as she watched in amazement. But in reality, Aoshi was only taking a cup from Misao's hand.  
  
Aoshi raised the cup to his lips and quietly sipped the tea. Misao eagerly picked up a set of chopsticks and a bowl full of rice and held it up.  
  
"Oh! And this too!" She wanted Aoshi back to his old self. Well, not that. She wanted Aoshi to be…  
  
'I want you to be alive again…'  
  
"Misao." Aoshi spoke. It sounded harsh. Misao lowered her head.  
  
"Sorry…" She laid the food down onto the tray.   
  
'Everything seems so far away now, Aoshi-Sama…'   
  
That strong hand reached out and squeezed the small girl's shoulder. Misao raised her head.  
  
"Misao. I was saying thank you for bringing this." He said in that deep voice. Her whole body tingled. It tickled. So, she laughed. Aoshi never quite understood the girl's emotions, but was relieved somewhat when Misao laughed.  
  
"May I join you, then, Aoshi-Sama?" She asked now, very, very happy. Aoshi nodded as he took his rice bowl back after he had set down his tea for the moment. Misao scooted up sitting directly next to Aoshi. His huge form seemingly looming over Misao.   
  
'I feel so safe'  
  
Misao began to eat. She felt her strength return. She felt the energy flow through her whole body… or it could of just been her love for Aoshi.  
  
Misao stared forward into the rain she sipped her tea. Watching the droplets fall quickly once more, it looked like bars of a cage. But at least…  
  
'At least now I'm trapped with Aoshi. This way, we'll be able to get through this together. It will be soon.'  
  
Misao glanced over at Aoshi. He sat there, watching the rain as well, with those ice blue eyes. She felt like she could stare at him forever. She might get lost, though. Lost in those ice blue eyes. She wondered what he was thinking. Was it about Himura? About himself? About her? She blushed as Aoshi returned the gaze. It looked questioning. Misao shrugged as she finished her tea and her was just now finishing her rice. Aoshi had finished just now. He ate slowly, but he wasn't the one with wandering mind and a colorful imagination.  
  
The clank of Aoshi's bowl against the wooden floor as he laid it down startled Misao. She jumped a bit and silently gasped. She had accustomed to the silence as Aoshi had. Perhaps it was a positive thing, as Misao noticed something.  
  
"Yatta! The rain has stopped. Aoshi-Sama! Let's go for a walk!" Misao stood.  
  
'Please come with me Aoshi-Sama, please.'  
  
Aoshi sat there for a few moments, hands on his knees as he lowered his head, as if he were thinking. Then finally…  
  
"Alright." He said as he stood.   
  
"Hai!" Misao happily agreed as she jumped a little, then picked up the dishes and set them aside for them moment. She turned to go but Aoshi intervened.  
  
"Misao. Wait."   
  
"Nn? What is it?" Misao titled to her head. Aoshi took her chin in his hand and wiped away pieces of rice by her mouth. He then released his grip and left Misao in his dust. Misao was stunned at first but shook off her silly thoughts and chased after him.  
  
"Eeaaah! Aoshi-Sama!" The former Okashira heard from behind him. The man in the giant trench turned. He turned to find Misao stuck. Stuck in the mud.  
  
"I'm sinking! Heeelp! Aosho-Sama! I'm becoming even shorter!" It seemed if Misao had jumped right into a muddy puddle left by the rain and the girl shinobi was sinking. Aoshi would of smiled except for the fact that he wasn't the one likely to. But inwardly--he did.  
  
Aoshi walked back and plucked the stuck shinobi, named Misao, the current Okashira out of the mud and while holding her, removed her shoes, then carried her away.  
  
'What… What is Aoshi-Sama doing…?'  
  
Misao laughed. "Aoshi-Sama!" He held her bridal style. She looked up at him. His head didn't move, but those ice blue eyes did. They moved to her.   
  
"I can't afford you having to sink in the mud every time you step in every little puddle."  
  
"It was a BIG puddle, Aoshi-Sama." Misao corrected. It nearly swallowed her whole! But then, so could Aoshi's hand and just about everything else.  
  
"You're just small." He said. Misao twitched as she grinned.  
  
"No! Everyone is just tall! Especially you!"   
  
"Perhaps." He said.  
  
Once they two were out of all the puddles and such and onto a road, Aoshi set Misao down.   
  
"Where to?" He asked. Misao looked around, hand up to her forehead. She shrugged.  
  
"It doesn't matter! The point of a walk isn't your destination!" She said adventurously and threw a fist into the air as she walked down the dirt path leading through some trees.  
  
Aoshi was left behind. He stood and watched the young girl become a woman. She had always been like this. Why wish for anyone else? One might have almost seen him smile…  
  
"Come on, Aoshi-Sama! Don't be a slowpoke!" She waved from up ahead. Aoshi calmly walked up on ahead. Misao smiled and giggled as he walked up. The two walked side by side.  
  
Misao looked up and saw the sky dim again.  
  
"That's strange. I thought the sun was out now!" She said and watched the pale sky.  
  
"Misao. There are things called clouds." Aoshi said. Misao laughed as she looked up to him in surprise.  
  
"Was that some sort of joke or something, Aoshi-Sama!?" She laughed some more. Aoshi didn't get it. Was it that funny? Of course not, Misao just laughs a lot. It was that ticklish feeling in her heart that sent chills all over her.   
  
"Misao, Misao." He shook his head and placed a hand on her head and directed her attention to the path ahead. He dropped his hand to his side. Misao smiled and blushed, looking forward.  
  
'I'll look to the path that lies ahead of me--With Aoshi-Sama of course! There's nothing stopping us now!'  
  
KA-BOOM!!!  
  
A loud clasp of thunder disrupted the air. Misao shrieked as she jumped into the air. Aoshi seemed unaffected. It wasn't long before more rain pelted down upon the two.  
  
"Oh great! It started again! That means more puddles!" Misao panicked.   
  
Aoshi rolled his eyes. Misao and puddles. Oh yeah, what a danger. Japan's doomed.  
  
"This way." He instructed and took her hand in his own and lead her away. Aoshi seemed to be running to fast to be for Misao so he slowed down the pace, even at the sacrifice of getting soaked.  
  
He lead her up a hill. At the top of the hill sat a Sakura tree going into bloom. It was spring. Love was in the air! Or it just could have been two people walking up a hill. But for the sake of a romance… Love was in the air! Especially for our dear Misao.   
  
"Oh, it's cold." Misao rubbed her bare arms as she paced underneath the tree. Petals fell around the couple.  
  
Aoshi stood underneath the tree at it's edge, waiting ever patiently for the rain to stop. Misao brushed up against him, leaning on him. Aoshi looked down at her from the corner of his eyes. Misao noticed.  
  
"Cold." She said stubbornly, explaining her actions somewhat.  
  
Misao felt something heavy drop onto her. Heavy, Dark, Sudden!   
  
"Oh no! Aoshi-Sama!" She called out.  
  
"The least you could do is wear the coat right, if that is, you were really cold. It's not a play tent." She heard as the heavy trench coat was properly placed on Misao via Aoshi. Misao's cheeks became warm and pink as he whispered the words in her ear. She nodded slowly.  
  
Misao backed up and leaned against the tree, pulling the coat up cloe to herself as she slid down the trunck and sat down on the crisp green grass untouched by the rain. She slowly closed her eyes as she felt the warmth of her cheeks and breathing in the scent of Aoshi's coat. A falling petal tickled her nose as she slowly opened her eyes to find a pair of ice blue eyes staring into hers.  
  
"Aoshi-Sama?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.  
  
"Hn?" Came a stolid reply. Yet his eyes kept staring, penetrating into Misao's depths.  
  
"What are you looking at?" She smiled. Misao could of sworn she saw something warm in those icy hues.  
  
'Warmth…from Aoshi-Sama…'   
  
Aoshi blinked as he sat down next to Misao eyes wandering off into space.  
  
"Nothing…"   
  
"I see." Misao said with a smile. She giggled.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing! Just happy, I guess!" Misao said, smiling as she looked over at him.  
  
"For what reason?" Aoshi sure was in a talkative mood today…  
  
"When I'm in your company, Aoshi-Sama, how can I possibly not be happy?" She admitted as she blushed.  
  
"How can someone… like myself ever make you happy, Misao?" His voice sounded sad, almost… Misao gave a hopeful smile.  
  
"You can, and you do. In every single way." She comforted as shelet her hand rest on his arm. Aoshi went quiet. Misao knew this type of hurt. The pain that Aoshi felt. She was more than happy to comfort the one she loved the most. She really, was the only one that could. No one else saw what Misao saw in Aoshi.  
  
The two stayed quiet under the cherry blossom tree until Misao broke the silence as she shouted out.  
  
"Aoshi-Sama! A rainbow!!" She shouted happily with sparkling eyes. She stood up quickly, the trench coat slipping off her shoulders. She grabbed Aoshi's hand and tried to pull him up.  
  
"Aoooshiiiiiii-Samaaaa! Come see the rainbow! C'mon! Lets go! Auugh! You're soooo heaaaavyyy!" She struggled as she tugged on Aoshi's arm, as Aoshi just sat there.  
  
"I rather not Misao." He said as he lowered his head.   
  
"Well, I rather you do. It's a beautiful sight!" She insisted.  
  
"Darkness is all I have at this moment." Aoshi said. Misao sighed a bit and knelt down next to him. She placed her hand once again on his arm.  
  
"I'll be your light, Aoshi-Sama." Misao said and looked longingly at him. Aoshi closed his eyes, as if once again lost in thought.  
  
"I promise, I will…" Misao said as she leaned forward and hugged him. It was a while before Misao felt Aoshi pull her closer in a tight hug.  
  
'Free, at last…'  
  
========================================== 


	2. Story2 ACHUU

A/n: Thank you for the reviews, and welcome to a second helping of fluffy goodness for Misao and Aoshi. This is about Misao when she's sick. I can relate to her now, because I'm sick today. ;-; *sniffle* But Im sure I'll be just like Misao-- bouncy and cheerful-- by tomorrow! So, umm…this story's short… but I hope you enjoy it!! And also, since I figure this is going to be a collection of fics now, if you could, contribute some ideas and I'll make a one-shot of it. Thank you for reading my stories, you guys are the best!!! Oh, and so far, these are G stories, and I acknowledge that these are fluff stories… Want more fluff? Want LOTS of fluff? Fluffier than this? Just tell me and I'll kick it up a notch. [BAM!]  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
"A-a-Aaa-"   
  
Oh no. Not again!  
  
"CHUU!" came an explosion from Misao. Aoshi closed his eyes and wiped the nasty stuff off his arm.  
  
"Sowwy." Misao sniffled and looked at him drearily. Aoshi looked at her pitifully. She looked pitiful. No color in her cheeks, a far off look in her eyes, and sneezing like no other shinobi he had heard of. That darn common cold! How dare it seize Misao at her peak of cheerfulness!  
  
"Quite alright, Misao. Here." Aoshi spoon fed Misao. She propped up on her shoulders and opened her mouth and swallowed some soup. She plopped back down on her pillow and wiped away her messy hair that clung to her forehead.   
  
"You should rest." Aoshi said as he stood, setting the soup down.  
  
"No!" She called out weakly and grabbed his leg.  
  
"Please. Don't leave." She sniffed and sneezed once more all over his feet.  
  
"You need to rest. And I can't risk myself catching a cold." Aoshi said and left.  
  
"Hmph!" Misao pouted and plopped back on her futon.   
  
Outside, Aoshi walked around in a bright sun shiny day. Spring, climate fair. It was just too bad that Misao had to miss out on it.  
  
As he walked on the outside porch, he could just imagine what the day would have been like…  
  
'Aoshi-Sama!' the imaginary Misao called out, waving a fistful of flowers in the air.   
  
'These are for you! I picked them this morning!' said the mirage, approaching Aoshi, smiling as usual.  
  
Aoshi held out his hand and then closed it. Only air. He shook his head. He couldn't stand around day dreaming all day… but, thinking about Misao was temptingly sweet. He moved on.  
  
Misao rolled over, as the sheets clung to her. It was like an inferno. Her head hurt, too. It felt cloggy. Stuffed. She couldn't breathe…  
  
"Gotta get outta here…" She mumbled as she kicked off the blanket. She got up on all fours. The room seemed to slowly rock back and forth. She tried to stand, but stumbled over.  
  
"Ah!" She called out. She tried to catch herself, but ended up finding herself on the floor, her side hurting now.  
  
"What..! This is pathetic…!" She tried to yell out. It came out as a weak plea. She stood up again, and wobbled to and fro as she reached the door.   
  
She slid it open carefully and walked out. She closed to the door behind her with great strength. Misao took a deep breath. How relaxing it was. But, she couldn't rest until she found Aoshi!! She could just imagine Aoshi in front of her. He was standing tall, as usual, proud, and wonderful as always…  
  
"Aoshi-Sama…" She sighed dreamily. She shook her head. Hallucinating… that wasn't a good thing…  
  
Misao trekked on, making her way around outside, trying to find Aoshi…  
  
But unfortunately, Aoshi was on the other side of small building, hands in his pockets of his trench coat, just wandering around. Surely enough, it wasn't an Aoshi thing to do, but the former Okashira was bored, and a bit worried and Misao. Speaking of the small girl, he decided to go check on her…  
  
Misao sneezed again and shook her head. Either she was sick, or someone was talking about her. Perhaps both, ne? After all, Aoshi had Misao on the mind, as well as vice versa.   
  
Now Aoshi stood at Misao's door. He slid it open carefully.  
  
"Misao I have some tea for y--… Misao." He whispered onto those perfect lips (A/n: Hehehe…couldn't help myself.)… Misao? Misao was gone! He set done the extra tea and backed out of her room, once again closing the door behind him. Where had Misao gone? No clue…  
  
"Aoshi…Sama…" Misao mumbled as she bumped into a pole supported the edge of the building. She wrapped her small arms around it as she felt the Earth wobble under her feet. She felt horribly… dizzy. Topsy turny went the world before her eyes. But she HAD to find Aoshi… She departed from the pole and took a few steps. Darn this whatever it was. She was the Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu and she couldn't even walk straight? Hmph!! Misao could do this!  
  
"Aa-Aa-CHUU!" Misao fell over and landed on her butt. Ouch… maybe not. It was harder than it looked. Misao got up once more and went on to find Aoshi. She traveled across Japan. This should be nothing…  
  
Aoshi heard it. Small and acute. But, it was there. From the left? or should he go right? It didn't matter as long as he ran fast! And boy, Aoshi move! Whoo! Aoshi zipped around the corner, with god-like speed, of course, and found… Misao.  
  
"Aa-chuu! Sniff… Huh? Aoshi-Sama.." Misao smiled weakly and took a few steps forward, arms stretching out. Aoshi felt two weak arms wrap around him and then her small head rest upon him. He hugged her back, supporting her weight for the most part.  
  
"Misao.. You should get back to--"  
  
"I'm fine now … of course, now that you're here, Aoshi-Sama."   
  
There was that one sentence. That made him feel… warm and fuzzy. Almost fluffy. His heart? Had the ice melted? It had long ago… because of Misao, no doubt. He had to… smile. But then… there was this other feeling as well… one coming from his… nose?!  
  
"A--Aa…ACHOO!"  
  
------------  
  
A-chuu you, Aoshi!!  
  
(ah, the power of a sneeze. I hope the next time you have a cold or a whatever, its as great as this one.)  
  
-Sakura 


	3. Story3 MORNING MEDITATIONS

Sorry it took so long to update!  
  
Remember, ideas are appreciated, GREATLY. U have an idea for a short A/U story… how does this sound?  
  
Professor Shinomori Aoshi nearly hits some idiotic weasel girl of a student driving to his first day of teaching. Later, he discovers that Misao is his student, etc, etc. Should I add some A/U short fics in here as well? Or is that idea there too cliché? I also have a normal idea of Misao's birthday and another of what would happen if Misao started to cut her wrists. Tell me what you think, please! Oh, and some credit to my friend, Kaoru, who RP'ed an Aoshi. From that, I made a similar story out it.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Morning Meditations  
  
A short fanfic by Sakura 12/15/03  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Bleh. Chores." Misao muttered as she propped the broom up against the wall. She crossed her arms and wandered about the Aoiya.  
  
'Wonder what Aoshi-Sama is up to.' She thought with a smile upon her lips as she strolled outside and walked around on the outside path. To Aoshi's location we go… whee! Heh. This made her smile grow.   
  
Aoshi let out a sigh upon those lips as a candle flickered in his room, where he sat meditating. He heard a rhythmic beat coming closer. Misao…? Of course. It stopped. He opened his eyes and watched his door. Nothing happened. But with his excellent hearing, he could hear even the tiniest sounds… like Misao's breathing.   
  
Misao watched his door. Her hands lay at her sides. Her eyes didn't budge. But her hands twitched. The wind blew through her hair slightly. She knew Aoshi was in there. She just couldn't continue on walking, or summon enough courage to knock on the door, although she really didn't want anything.  
  
Aoshi watched the door intently as well, until finally he made his move. From his sitting position, he held up one long arm and reached for the shoji[?] style doors and opened them. There Misao stood, with a surprised expression upon her face.  
  
Misao blushed slightly. Gods, was this man perfect or what!? She smiled as she held up a hand and waved.  
  
"Ano…Konnichiwa Aoshi-Sama!… I didn't disturb you… did I?" She suddenly worried. Aoshi closed his eyes as he shook his head slightly.  
  
"Do you need something, Misao?" He asked, eyes still closed.  
  
She shook her head, although she wasn't sure if Aoshi knew that she shook her head.  
  
"Ano, Its nothing Aoshi-Sama." But she continued to stay there.  
  
"Are you finished with you're chores?" He asked, although he knew the answer.  
  
  
  
"Are you going to tell me to go do them if I say yes?" She asked nervously, still right at the entrance of his room.  
  
Aoshi stayed quiet for a moment, thinking.  
  
"Misao, do you ever meditate?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, some…times.." She stretched the truth a bit. Aoshi opened his eyes to look at her. He watched her for a moment before he patted a space next to him.  
  
"Y-you mean it, Aoshi-Sama?" She asked, thrilled.  
  
"Would you rather do chores?" He asked. What a simple question to answer! She most definitely spend time with Aoshi rather than a broom!!  
  
"Hee. No." She said as she walked in and shut the door behind her, then sat right next to Aoshi, his tall form looming over her. She sat there, not really knowing what to do. Aoshi looked down at the girl.  
  
"You have never meditated, have you, Misao?" He asked. Misao lowered her head. She didn't know what to say. She was embarrassed though.  
  
"…Iie. I haven't. I'm sorry for lying Aoshi-Sama." She looked away from that stare…  
  
"It's alright. Although you should meditate more often." Misao gave a small nod. He closed his eyes and continued to meditate. Misao sat there, in a sloppy meditation form. She didn't really know what to do. She heard Aoshi sigh. He then opened his eyes to look at her. She looked back.  
  
He lightly pulled Misao's arm and pulled her over to him. She felt like she was gliding as her small body was easily pulled along.   
  
"Now. You want to sit like this…" He wrapped his arms around her and moved her legs to the position. Misao stayed absolutely still and didn't move away from him an inch. She did exactly what she was told. Only by Aoshi, of course.  
  
"Good, Misao, now…" He whispered in her ear. She melt as if she could melt in his arms right then and there. He then went to move her hands.   
  
Unfortunately, Aoshi found that he could part with them. He just simply held them in his grasp. His cold eyes softened as he leaned forward and laid his head on her neck. Misao felt a wave go through her. That shiver up her spine. Bit then she was warm. Misao was being held by Aoshi and his face was practically buried in her neck.   
  
She was about to speak when Aoshi then moved her hands into the position quickly. He then scooted away from her. This made Misao feel that all that happened above was just her imagination.  
  
"Now what?" She asked, blushing from thinking of what just happened.  
  
"Now, you think… of what makes you the happiest." His reply surprised Misao.  
  
"W-What makes me happiest…? That's meditation…?" She asked. Aoshi nodded, meditating.  
  
"That is how one finds peace within themselves." He said. Whoever would of thought that his happiest thing was sitting right next to him.  
  
"Oh wow.." Misao mumbled. If thinking of a person that makes you happy is meditating, she meditated day and night!  
  
She sat there, and daydreamed-- I mean, meditated about Aoshi. She now understood how Aoshi could sit here all day. But, Aoshi had been through tough times, and he needed to find his inner peace, more than anyone else needed to. That's what Misao thought. She wondered what his happiness was… What was hiding behind those icy orbs?  
  
"Misao."   
  
"Huh?" She blinked.  
  
"Nothing." He looked away. That's when she realized she had been staring at him the whole time. She blushed strawberry red and tilted her head away as well. The two sat together is silence for a long time.   
  
Eventually, Aoshi heard a yawn from Misao, and peeked over to see her. She was growing quite tired, it seemed, a calm expression upon her face. She always did though. She always seemed like such a happy person. He wondered what kept her going…  
  
Soon, Misao fell over, sleeping, leaning against Aoshi. He gently looked down at her. Misao had meditated for over an hour, she deserved an afternoon nap. Besides, she looked cute when she slept. Aoshi scratched that. Misao looked nice all the time, just particularly adorable when she slept like a child. Upon his arm he could feel her soft breaths in even intervals.   
  
"Aoshi-Sama." He heard. He looked down. Misao slept peacefully. A small smile crept upon her face. She was dreaming of him!? Was it possible that Aoshi was her happiness!? That the reason why she kept smiling, this whole entire time, was just because of him? Of how she went on day after day, taking those clear crisp breathes of air on a fall morning, those days that make you feel so alive, was he the source of all of that!? Darn right Aoshi was! He was her meditation…and vice versa. They kept each other going strong… alive…  
  
"Ah.. Aoshi-Sama.." Misao opened her eyes. She found herself in Aoshi's arms. What a sight, he was… Aoshi continued to search within the depths of Misao's eyes. Little did he know, Misao was doing the very same.  
  
"Aoshi-Sama, what's your… special thing you meditate about..?" She asked.  
  
"It's a person."  
  
"Tell me who it is!" Misao said and continued, "Is it someone you love?"  
  
"That's right."   
  
"Who?"  
  
"Tell me yours first." He said, now holding Misao in his lap, arms wrapped around her.  
  
"You of course. Why else would I chased you all over Japan. That's a silly question, Aoshi-Sama. Don't be silly, now. But, tell me, now."  
  
"You're the one who is silly." He said.  
  
"Huh?" But before Misao knew it, she felt his lips press against hers, pulling her into a sweet kiss she would have only dreamed about.  
  
"Aishiteru, Misao." He whispered in her ear, as she blushed.  
  
'Whoever said meditating was boring!?' She thought!  
  
The End  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
